It's all about Billy
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Billy has doubts about telling his friends about his love in Aquitar. Something finally pushes him over the edge to tell them. ONE SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Disney now._

**A/N: **I decided to put this as an individual story for the fact that I wrote it and it's just sitting there in my computer without a place of it's own. I know a lot of you already read it, but…you know…I had to give it a home.

**It's all about Billy **

Billy awoke to the very soft sound somewhat of a humming bee. He blinked a couple of times to reset his vision from the blurriness of waking up. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his assigned room for some reason yet all thoughts of that were placed on hold when he saw a bright light coming from the near by view hole on the wall. He wondered why it was as bright as he got up and walked towards it as the buzzing got louder.

The light disappeared to show a clean viewable hole of about five inches in diameter. The light appeared again, this time making Billy squint his eyes and shield them with one arm as he still again made his way towards the glass.

"What is going on?" he asked upon looking inside and seeing much commotion going on of people with white lab coats and goggles over their eyes running or walking around; whom which none he recognized. There was one thing for sure, though, they were definitely not from Aquitar; yet Billy instinctively could tell that they were from _his_ home planet.

- - -

Billy got dressed and ready to go where the trouble was only to find out the white door was locked and couldn't open it no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't budge it.

"Ugh" he groaned while trying to open the door any way he could, "open."

At that, he heard several foot steps heading towards his room and decided to stand back and see what was about to happen.

The door opened; Billy could see a huge white glove push Tommy inside it making the leader of the Power Rangers fall on the cold hard white ground and groan with pain.

"Tommy! What's going on?"

"Billy! They found us man! They found us!"

"How? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Us Billy! The Power Rangers!"

"They found out who we are?"

"Yeah man. Rocky, Tanya, and Kat are still out there!"

"What? Who found us out? Do they know about _me_? What about Adam?"

Tommy at this point began circling around the white colored room trying to find a way out as Billy had before.

"Tommy, there's no way out. I already tried."

"Well I'm not just gonna stand around and do nothing while our friends are out there!"

Billy went towards Tommy but stopped before seeing Tommy see through the small viewing portal in the wall.

"What's this?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out" Billy answered him.

"That's it. That's the place." Tommy said with his palms spread open on the wall on each side of the glass.

"What's it?"

"That's where they have 'em."

"Who?"

"Them Billy."

"I know that. But, who do they have?"

"Adam"

"Tommy, you have to tell me what's going on."

"Alright. It looks like we're gonna be in here for a while anyways."

- - -

Rocky laid still on the hot dirt laying face down. The cave he saw yards away from him seemed like an eternity to get to. He didn't know if he'd make it, but he would surely have to try.

A man in black army boots ran across just inches away from his face not noticing the hunted teenager.

_What am I gonna do?_ Rocky asked himself as he heard voices coming up from behind him. He instantly turned around making as little noise as possible from being in between two large dry brown weeds in the desert.

He witnessed three mean coming towards him. Two were in military uniforms and the one in the middle was in a dark business suit. There was also something else he noticed; they hadn't seen him…yet.

At this, Rocky saw no other way but to carefully crawl up crab style on his hands and feet and peddle backwards towards the side of one of the large weeds. He went towards his left side and decided to get up and hunch down to let the men pass successfully without having him in sight. He knew he was out in the open behind himself but there was just no other choice.

The men passed by as the man in the suit gave them directions about the other teen's whereabouts. Rocky cringed at the thought of them talking about his friend's like they were some animals being taken to the zoo; then again, that's just how they were treating him at this moment as well.

Rocky kept circling the weed until he was at his position again but this time was crouched down ready to run if needed. He poked his head out a bit to see if there were more military men out there looking for him and sure enough he found plenty.

As he lifted his head up a bit, he saw two men looking for him a couple of feet away to his right. Towards his left was one man with a rifle lifting up weeds with it as he searched for him. To his north side, there was four different guys looking for him as well; excluding the three that had just passed him which were making their way to a military truck. Finally towards the south side of his position were two men looking for him as well.

Rocky again ducked down and just shook his head slightly as he stared at the ground not knowing his next move.

- - -

The military man walked with a rifle pointed towards his front as his body was parallel to his weapon. Stepping slightly on the ground, step by step, he didn't want to be noticed.

She saw him though. She could see from the dark water pipe that he was going to pass her by. It was obvious to her he hadn't seen her yet, and wouldn't see her if she just remained quiet for a slight minute or so.

All of a sudden, she felt a small creature crawling up her arm which she was leaning against for support. She looked down and noticed two scorpions right beside her.

"AHH!" she screamed as she felt the scorpion bite on her right arm.

The army guy looked to his right as he spotted her and started running in her direction. She quickly got up and started running away from him still in the pipe as she got to the other side which was either a left or a right turn.

She decided to take a left turn but half way out the tube, she felt her body weaken and her eyesight got blurry. She could feel the darkness of the tube surrounding her even more so now as it was before. Her knees became as weak as her arm. She felt her whole right arm stiffen and coldness fell upon her as she hit the floor of the tube unconscious of what was to come of her next.

- - -

"I can't believe this" Billy stated in an inaudible manner.

"Billy, we have to do something."

"Yes, I know, but what?"

"I don't know man. You're the one that knows about all this stuff."

"Wait, why haven't you guys been able to morph?"

"I told you, they found the Power Chamber."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that they're controlling it."

"They're not. Zordon and Alpha made sure that no one could do anything to it."

"So…?" Billy stated with a questioning tone wanting him to continue.

"So…they shut it down. Everything's down. We can't even use our communicators."

"Alright, look, I'll tell you what, help me get this bed unbolted somehow and we'll try to break the glass."

"Alright, I'm with you on that one."

They both started on there task as Billy began his questioning.

"Wait…how did they get to…ugh…Aquitar?" Billy asked as he pulled on the bed as hard as he could in which Tommy was doing to same.

"Ugh, I don't know. I guess they found out what was going on while they were shutting down the…oomph…place."

"Damn. What about the Aquatians?"

"Umm…"

"Tommy, you've got to tell me everything you know."

"Well…ugh…you know how Aquatians are peaceful?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…they used that to get to them. I heard Delphine telling one of her Tideus that they should've never of held back or something like that."

"Why? Where's Delphine? Is Cestria with her?"

"Who's Cestria?"

"Never mind that. Are they okay?"

"They're using them as tour guides and stuff. You know, to tell them…urgh…where all the passage ways are. Well, at least the weak ones…damn…the strong ones they're keeping in the cell right next to ours."

"Yours?"

"Mine and Adams"

"What did they do to you guys?"

- - -

"Tanya Sloan. Found in the Angel Grove Water Facility. Born is central Africa. Parents are on exploration; no sign of…"

Delphine saw the three men reeling the bed past the cell she was in. While one was talking and reeling, the third man walking behind them was writing down her information on a clipboard.

"What do you think they are doing with them?" Aurico, one of the Aquitar rangers, came behind her and asked.

"I do not know" Delphine answered as she kept listening to the men as she kept her distance from the electrified bars.

- - -

Kat ducked her head from trying to not get noticed as she crawled on the Angel Grove Power Plant's dirty floor with her hands and knees.

"Did you see where she went?" one guard asked the other.

"No; but I think she went over here" the other said pointing towards her direction with his handgun.

"_Oh no_" she whispered to herself as she saw the men moving towards her direction more and more.

"There she is!" a man behind her screamed as he saw her kneeling down.

"No!" she yelled as she got up quickly and started running forward.

"Get her!" one of them yelled.

"She's getting away again!" yelled another.

Kat ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt herself running so quickly that her thighs were starting to burn at this point for having to crouch and bear crawl her way through this whole ordeal. Now that her legs were stretched out and pushing her weight fast, she didn't know how long she'd last.

"You heard the general!" yelled one of the men.

"Right" said the one that was very close to her back.

At that instant, Kat felt a sharp burning on her lower left calf right above her ankle line.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she fell to the ground having her leg completely give out. She turned around to have a hot smoky gun pointed at her head as the man that shot her bent over and grabbed her fiercely by her hair and pulled her up against her will making her head hurt even more than it would have if she had picked herself up willingly.

"Get up!" the man yelled at her as his pulled her up.

"Ugh" she groaned as she felt a sharp pain on her lower leg. As she looked down and saw a small whole she nearly fainted; but at that point it didn't matter what she did, as long as she didn't escape again, everything was fine…for them.

- - -

"Okay, I gotta do this" Rocky told himself as he took a deep breath and sprinted across the open area towards the cave.

He should've guessed it, but as soon as he got to the cave's entrance, two military men were waiting for him at that very spot being unseen by the teen.

By the time Rocky saw them it was too late to turn back so he decided to fight them instead.

"Come on!" Rocky yelled at them as he saw the men approaching him.

The man to his left held up a rifle towards Rocky but that definitely didn't scare the teen away. Rocky at that point threw a side kick as he swung the gun away from his body's direction as he heard it go off shooting the side of a nearby army tank.

Rocky then anticipated the man towards his right and threw a right punch while still holding on to the left's gun with his left hand.

"You little shit!" he yelled after he felt Rocky's strong punch.

At that, a third man came up behind Rocky and with his rifle, clocked him in back of the head making Rocky's body limp forward and fall face first to the ground.

"Alright men, let's take him in" the Commander said before he saw the man whom was just punched in the face kick Rocky in the stomach as he was down.

- - -

"What's going on here?" Adam asked as he saw Tommy and Billy sitting on the bed.

"Well, can't you see? We tried to pry off the bed but we couldn't." Tommy answered without any expression whatsoever.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Billy whom still did not know what was going on in the other room.

"Why? Why do you ask that?" questioned Adam.

"Umm…well, you guys look kind of…out of it."

"Well, we've just been hunted down by the army, had a full cavity search, probed with like twelve different sized needles, and still don't know where the rest of the team is. I'd say we're alright for now" Tommy said with the same expression.

"Man, I just wish I knew what was going on."

Tanya was next to be thrown into the room. The teens didn't even think about trying to forcefully open the door even more again for fear of getting hit by their guns again.

As the door was opening and Tanya was getting shoved inside, the group heard Kat's stats at this point.

"Full name?"

"Katherine June Hillard. Found in Angel Grove Power Plant. Born in east Australia. Received shot to the…"

The group could not hear the rest for the doors were closed before they could hear the end of the statement. They all became silent and still to the thought of the worst for their friend.

All Adam could do was go over to Tanya slowly and held her because he knew she was going to cry; he wanted her to cry in _his_ arms.

- - -

Hours later, the group was getting restless at the thought of two missing rangers still.

"Man, I wish we knew what the hell was going on out there" Tommy said as he was pacing around the room.

"Okay, you know, we're all as worried as you are, but slumping ourselves down isn't gonna help any" Tanya said as she yet again rubbed her painful area where the scorpion had bit her.

"Yeah. I know you're right. But I just can't help feeling like a helpless jerk in here."

"Look, we already tried everything to break out of here man. Just relax and get your strength back for if we need it, you know?" Adam tried to assure his friend.

"Alright" Tommy said going over to sit on the bed as well.

- - -

An hour after that passed and still no sign of them getting out of there came, until the next member of the rangers was pushed into the room.

"Ow! My head" Rocky said as he made his way wobbling to the middle of the room while holding the back of his bandaged head.

"What happened to you?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know. I guess I just…"

"In with ya" a man yelled as he shoved Kat in the room next.

"Kat!" Tommy said as he went over to her and hugged her as hard as he could. He could feel all her weight on him and knew something was wrong.

"Kat, we thought you were…" Tanya couldn't find the words to end the sentence and decided to go and hug her friend instead.

"What happened? Were you shot?" asked Adam with concern in his voice about the statement they had overheard before.

"Yeah. It was on my leg" she said as she looked down to her bandaged leg.

"Aw Kat, don't worry; we're gonna take care of you" Tommy told her as he put her right hand on his right shoulder and carried her by her waist over to the bed.

"Thanks" she said with a struggling smile as he sat her on the bed.

- - -

Several more hours passed and the teens were now all fast asleep.

Tanya and Adam were asleep in each other's arms on the floor in a corner. Rocky was lying on the edge of the bed curled up in a ball. Billy was on the other corner on the floor as well. Katherine was sleeping on the bed as Tommy held her hand while sitting on the floor, leaning his head and back against the wall, asleep as well.

A loud knock was heard at the door as all the teens were interrupted from their loss of reality and jumped as they were woken up.

"GET UP!" yelled one of the men who was carrying a large flashlight with him.

"UP LADIES!" yelled another.

"HEY, TO GET UP NOW!" yelled the forth of the six.

Each military man got a startled teen and pulled them towards the center of a huge tower-like machine.

"No, not that one. He's not one of them" a military man told the other about Billy.

The man holding Billy pulled him back and held on to him tightly.

"Now!" yelled the Commander as his men pushed the teens to the center before a huge glass gate surrounded the center of where they were.

"Let them go!" Billy yelled as he heard the Commander giving the order to turn on the machine.

A huge beam of red light started gleaming towards the center. All Billy could do was watch as he tried to break free from now three men holding him down.

"No!" he yelled.

The teens just held on to one another as they looked up and saw the beam getting closer and closer.

"You won't get away with this!" Billy again yelled at the Commander.

The beam reached the teens and began eating through their flesh as the acidic beam hit their skin. They screamed and yelled out in pain and agony as they crouched down or tried to cover themselves as much as possible.

"No!" Billy cried, "Don't do this!"

- - -

Billy felt a light tapping on his right shoulder and opened his eyes to find himself looking into Cestria's eyes.

"Billy, are you alright?"

"Huh?" he asked groggily sitting up noticing he was sweating profusely.

"I heard you complaining in your sleep. Is everything alright?"

Billy smiled at her and nodded his head, "Yes, I'm fine" he said, "There's just something I really have to do."

He got up and kissed her before leaving his room. As he arrived at the Main Sector he picked up a microphone and set it down on the desk in front of him.

- - -

Adam stood between Tanya and Kat reviewing the large sheet in front of them as Zordon spoke to him.

"ADAM, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO COMMEND YOU IN YOUR QUICK THINKING DURING OUR RECENT CRISIS."

"I'm just glad Raymond was here to provide the technology know how. That's usually Billy's specialty."

"_Did I hear my name?_" Billy asked through the viewing globe.

"Billy!" Rocky exclaimed as Alpha said his usual, 'ay yai yai'.

"Billy" Tommy said with happiness in his voice as Rocky made his way next to him.

"BILLY" cried Kat and Tanya from behind as they too made their way towards the viewing globe.

"How's it going man?" Tommy asked him.

"_It's great. The Aquatians have been able to solve their conflict through peaceful means. So uh, I'm ready to come home_."

"Alright" said Tanya.

"We miss you Billy" Kat said.

"_I miss you guys too. How 'is' everything?_"

"Well" began Adam, "we caught a little bug, but…we're over it now."

"BILLY, WE'RE ALL ANXIOUS TO HAVE YOU BACK HOME. HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY" Zordon told him.

"_I will Zordon_"

"Bye" Tommy told him picking up his hand to wave.

Billy at this held his breath and had to do it right there and then.

"_Guys_" he said causing everyone to question the halt.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"_Umm…there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I had a dream last night that makes me want to tell you guys even more_."

"What is it?" asked Katherine.

"_Well…I have a girlfriend_" Billy stated before getting stopped.

"Umm…no offense, but can't we talk about that while your feet are hear on earth?" Rocky asked.

"_See, that's the thing. She's not 'from' earth. She's from Aquitar_." Billy then turned and faced the camera towards Cestria whom was sitting to his right.


End file.
